Hell In A Cell
by BladeOfBlood
Summary: A War raged. A Hatred undying. A Tormented Soul. A Scarred Mind. A Depleted Body. One Story. About a Boy. Who stared into the eyes of pure evil and insanity. And became it himself. This is his tale. A tale of Lust, Pain, Sorrow and Insanity.All in his eye
1. Enter the Hurt

**Hell in a Cell**

"Phantom" Peta said cautiously. Phantom turned around and nodded.

"Yes?" He asked. Peta looked at Phantom through closed eyes and cleared his throat. " 1was just wondering well since you…'

"Get to the point" Phantom snapped. Peta nodded

"Well what happened when you were in jail. What did you do in there for 10 years? You must have done something" Peta said. Phantom stood up, Peta backed away. Phantom laughed "I am not going to hurt you for asking a question, Peta" Phantom walked around his throne room and leaned against one of the cold, brick walls. "Before I begin I just want to say" Phantom breathed in deeply. "I do not regret anything I have done" Peta looked confused but nodded. Phantom smiled and began narrating his story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well you already know why I was in jail. My parents were ordered to kill me after I had been brainwashed by the orb. They chose to take their lives instead" a tear rolled down Phantom's face. "I was thrown into jail at the age of 10. I walked, chained, into the prison building. The guards yanked me across the cold floors by my arms. The jail cells were built around the walls. . The wall reached amazingly high heights. In the middle was an empty space, it was covered with dry blood. I shivered, fear covered my every motion. There two guards. One of them smiled sickly and the other looked warningly around the building. The inmates were extremely scary, they watched my every move. I can still remember those hungry, blood-lust looks I was given as the guards escorted me to my jail cell. My cell wasn't in this room. They led me down a cramp corridor lit by torches. They stopped me and turned towards my new room. They opened my cell door. My home for the next 10 years was dirty, cramp and wet. The humidity from the warm, wet walls and crowed cells was making me sweat. The smiling guard shoved me roughly into my cell. The other guard walked into the cell and waved good bye to the smiling guard. The guard looked at me and seemed to have a crazed and craving look in his eyes. He locked the door. I sat on the bed and watched the guard. The guard smiled sincerely at me and sat softly on the bed bedside me. "What is your name?" he asked. His voice was caring yet strong. His eyes worked hard to mask his evil thoughts.

'My name…is…T…Tom' I stuttered. The man reached for my arm. I pulled away.

'It is alright' he said. Come here. 'I want to tell you something that might help you…unless you want to die here' I look eyed at him.

'D…die? I don't want to…die' I began to become teary. The man comforted me. He hugged me, it was slightly tight. 'Now please don't cry' I looked up at him. He wiped away a tear, that had escaped my eye, with his long fingers. People will think you are weak. If you look weak you won't survive in here. You must always do as I say or you might die' I stopped crying. He looked me in the eyes 'You must promise me you will do as I say'

'I promise' I said. I shouldn't have though but did. Not that I regret it" Phantom said looking at Peta. "Anyway. The man introduced himself…

'I am Michael' he said. I nodded. _Michael is a nice name. _But he wasn't nice, I would soon find out. He held me for what seemed like hours. He stroked my hair, then moved his hand down my back. I shivered. I looked up at him with confusion. He just smiled and said 'You might want to get use to this' he turned becoming suddenly forceful. 'You will be hurt…a lot…like this' I felt something touch my ass. I threw his hand away from me. He grabbed my face, his eyes showed his true feelings. He had the same craved look as the other guard did. He forced my face to his. He kissed me" Phantom said, now a trickle of tears streamed from his face. Peta walked up to him and put his hand on Phantom's shoulder. Phantom smiled. "Thank you Peta, I appreciate your kindness and concern. But lets get back to the story. So he…kissed me. It was horrible, I didn't know what to do. I thought maybe I should tell the other guard. Then I remembered his hungry look. Michael pushed me to the bed and pinned me down. I was only ten years old. Michael just kissed me and stuck his tongue down my throat. I tried to push him away but I was too…weak. I heard some of the prisoners cheering on, like it was a show. It was a show…I was a human puppet" Phantom burst into tears. Peta rubbed his shoulder. "Michael rubbed against me. He felt my chest then he let me go. He stood up. 'Remember do as I saw and you won't die. I don't want you to die. You are a good child, I like you' he said. I saw his face, it was suddenly kind and caring. He had changed as quickly as it happened. 'Tomorrow I will be back okay?' his voice caring and soft. I nodded. 'Good' he unlocked the door and stepped out. He turned around and smiled as he locked the door. I began to shake with fear. I grabbed the filthy on the bed and wrapped it around me. The prisoners next to me smiled in horny pleasure.I say their smiles as shadowscon the walls. I heard someone say 'Wait till tomorrow' I went white..

'What about tomorrow?' I whispered. Someone next to me laughed.

'I feel sorry for ya. Ya only wot 8, 10 years old eh? You will probably kill yourself. By the time your eighteen' I was so scared. I could feel hate, angry, depression and coldness seep into my veins. I didn't sleep that night. I stayed awake filled with the fear that if I fell asleep I might not wake up again. I heard the other prisoners talk about me. 'Poor pipsqueak' they said. I sat with my back straight against the wall. They smiled and waved one talked to me. He was down the hall I couldn't see him. 'I feel sorry for you so let me put it this way. There is a guy, a guard. He is into…how can I put this to a child…' he said. Another man cut into his sentence. 'He is going to shove his dick in your butt!!' I heard a sigh.

'Nicely put you IDIOT!' the man screamed. I looked around my cell.

'Is he going to kill me?' I bit back tears. A few men laughed.

'No…you are more likely to kill yourself' he said. I heard other voices.

'My mate killed himself right next to me' a sad voice said. I let out a small sob. 'Better not hear you crying!' he shouted. 'The guards will get you!' I began to wail and cry uncontrollably.

'I don't want the guards to get me!' I screamed. A roar of laughter echoed the halls. I remember the shadows on the wall, they watched me. I didn't move at all that night. I sat in the corner of my room watching the shadows sleeping"

"Morning came and I began to fall asleep, I have no clue what the time was. I closed my eyes when I heard something move. I looked up and found the smiling guard looking at me. His wicked grin gave him an eerie look. 'Hello Tom' he said, his voice as cold as stone. 'Do you know who I am?' I shook my head. 'I am Ray. I am pleased to meet you' he opened the cell door and walked in. He locked the door behind him. I quivered in the corner. He held out his hand, I pulled the blanket over my head. 'That blanket won't protect you' he laughed and ripped off the blanket. He tossed me up by my arms.I fell onto the bed, he came stalking towards me. I backed into the corner of the bed and grabbed my pillow. 'You like playing cat and mouse?' Ray taunted.

'What is that?'

'It is when a person chases someone else. I am the cat and you are the mouse. And do you know what?'

'What?' I was afraid of the answer.

'The cat always gets the mouse!' Ray leapt at me and pinned me to the bed. I screamed 'Get away! GET AWAY!! Mummy!! Daddy!!' I screamed as loud as I could.

Ray laughed in my face. 'Your parents won't help, they're DEAD! You killed them! You did something bad and they KILLED themselves!!' I screamed, cried and kicked the air. Ray rolled over next to me. He took off my top and felt my chest. He punched him in the face. It was a good shot too. He just smiled and began to unzip my pants. 'GO AWAY!!' I cried and kicked him. He was strong. He punched me in the stomach. I screamed, he shoved a pillow in my face. 'Shut up you little killer! Shut up or I will hurt you!!' It was then I remember what the other inmates had said and about what the guard told me. I stopped crying immediately and became quiet. I shook and shivered as he slid my pants off."

"I squirmed as he felt me. I couldn't take it. I pushed him away from me. He just kept coming, he smiled and pinned me down again. He took out hand cuffs…I screamed and kicked his neck. He coughed but it didn't stop him. He cuffed my hands together and got the blanket. He wrapped it around my mouth. I remember his cold, dense hands pick me up and forced me onto my stomach. I tried to move but it was useless, he spread my legs apart and...raped me" Phantom's face was now covered in tears. Peta hugged Phantom comfortingly. "I can still feel the pain. His penis was long and thick. When he entered me, I screamed. I could hear a prisoner whisper. 'Sorry mate'. My screams were muffled. A searing pain spread through out my body. My veins pumped more blood and sent my brain into over drive. My skin burned like acid. My organs felt like shutting down. My body was in unbearable pain. I couldn't do anything, I was so powerless. He thrusted against me. My skin became red and sore. He pulled out a little then pulled me to him, while forcing his penis harder into me. He did it so many time, I cannot remember. He didn't care how much it hurt me. I felt my skin finally burst and blood seeped on to my legs. He was so rough, I cried so much. He ejaculated inside of me. I could feel the warm liquid travel inside of me. He pulled out of me slowly, it was incredibly painful and he seemed to know this.

After he had totally pulled out of me I couldn't move. He flipped me over on to my back, he was laughing with glee and lust. I looked at him, he was still erected. He walked towards me, I grabbed my pillow again. He sat on the bed and watched me. I squirmed, I could still feel him inside of me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and sat me on his penis. I screamed, I thrashed around. I felt something sharp near my neck, it looked and saw Ray was holding a knife to my throat. 'How did you get that?' I whispered.

'When you were on your back I grabbed a knife from my pants and hid it in your bed. Simple' he said, his tone hard to place, but there definably was some smugness in his voice. 'Now if you keep interrupting my play time I WILL kill you' his voice deadly. I nodded. He smiled and placed me on the bed. He stood up and looked at me. His penis close to my face. 'How are you?' he laughed. I bit back tears and said nothing. He kneeled down 'I think you were quite bad at that. Well you will improve' he said. I went white. He took off the blanket.

'imp…improve? Wh…what do you mean?' I asked, my voice choky. Ray came face to face with me. 'I am going to do this again you know' he taunted me. He knew I was petrified to do anything. 'I'm going to do this until you die…which shouldn't be TOO long'. I whimpered. 'Did you like it?' he asked. I remained silent. 'Well?' I shook my head. 'Good I don't want my little Puppet to give up on me. There is still hope…that you might die sooner than expected' he groped me some more before letting my handcuffs off. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around me. He smiled and got dressed. 'I'll bring you new clothes' he said sincerely. He unlocked the door and walked outside of the cell. He locked it once more and smirked. 'You loved it. If not now, you will soon enough' he walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a little note;

First, this story was a DARE! One of my online friends dared me to write something like this… I have twisted friends!! Oo

This is a chapter story.

I don't WHY I wrote this even if it was a dare.

I hope I can gross someone out XD LOL.

I pity Phantom…usually I don't pity anyone

I scared myself writing this story Oo


	2. A lesson

Phantom walked to his throne and sat down. Peta stood next to his chair looking at Phantom. Phantom smiled and reached for Peta's hand. Peta clasped Phantom's hand softly and smiled. "I shall continue my story" Phantom said.

"I sat in my bed, violated. I could still feel the searing pain, slowly dying. I was dying along as well. I didn't dare to move, I hurt too much to move. I just sat there and stared at the wall. I silently cried, I sobbed softly. I heard a prisoner talk to me. 'Mate are you okay?' his voice worried. 'I never heard him do anything that bad! Then again it would be worse, you are a child. He was probably rougher as he hasn't had any new meat in about 10 years' I remained silent.

'Do was fun?' another man said. I sobbed more.

'Shut up you basturd!' the first man said. 'Oi kid I'm Ben. My codename here is panther. You need a codename' he said.

'How about little pipsqueak? Or anal?'

'I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!' Ben shouted. 'I'll call you…Phantom. Yep Phantom. I like that. Do you like that tom?' I remained silent. 'You can talk' _No I can't. he'll hurt me again._ 'Say something'

'I can't he'll hurt me' I whispered. I could feel him again, inside of me. I was dirty, filthy. I wasn't clean, I was disgusting. Nothing was clean, I had come to that conclusion in the jail cell over the years. It was quite, I wondered why.

Then I saw his face, Michael. He stopped at my cell and opened the door. He strode into my cell and locked the door. He sat on my bed and crossed his legs. He stared at me 'Hello Tom' his voice so kind. It sickened me. 'How are you?' he mocked me. He did say it in a mocking tone but his eyes gave him away. I just stared at the wall. 'Are you okay?' I closed my eyes. 'I told you to do as I say. Listen to me and answer me!!' he growled.

'Alright.' I said.

'Well?'

'Well…well what?'

'How are you?'

'…..umm….'

'Did it hurt?' he smiled. I remained silent. He grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed my cheek. 'Well?'

'I don't want to talk about it' I murmured. He just laughed softly.

'You can tell me. Trust me. I wouldn't have helped you if I didn't like you' I nodded.

'He hurt me. A lot'

'How…?'

'Well…he…raped me' I began to sobbed lightly. Michael hugged me tightly and stroked my hair. Just like my parents did. He felt so…caring, I couldn't help but hug him. He held me to him chest. I was happy, I was incredibly happy. He felt like my new parent. 'What else happened?' he asked. I wondered why he wanted to know so much but I thought he was just worried about me. 'He yelled at me. Said it was my fault my parents killed themselves. He took off my clothes. He pinned me to the bed and…'

'You can tell me Tom. My little child' _ he said. Did he just call me a child?_ I thought. _He thinks of ME as his child!_ I believed every lie he said. 'he handcuffed me' I whimpered. I didn't want to say anymore but he had a demanding presence. 'Well he was rough and hard. He forced his way into me and I…' I couldn't say anymore. I began to cry uncontrollably. He was so comforting and caring. I could have swore for a whole moment there were no tears, no hate. No pain, I was in bliss. He kissed my forehead and his hand slipped under my shirt. I didn't care though, he said I was his child. 'Tell me' I nodded.

'It hurt so much! I thought I was going to die. He was so rough and hard he made me bleed'

'How are you now?' he asked. I didn't know what to say. I looked into his eyes. He didn't really care his eyes showed lust. But i liked the fact...i suppose...that he acted likehe cared, he felt worried about me. I trusted him even though i knew not to.

'I can still feel him. Inside of me…Ray…was so forceful and uncaring. I felt so…violated' I burst into tears.

He moved my fringe that covers my eyes to the side of my head. 'Why do you hide your beautiful eyes?' he smirked. I blushed.

There is a reason NOW why I hide my eyes. But back then I just liked the look. That and the fact I have Maitreyopts eyes" Peta stared at him, in amazement. Phantom laughed. "Yes Peta I have the eyes of the Buddhist goddess Ahjeta. The goddess who can see the true identity of people in their eyes. The eyes of Ahjeta can discern between truth and lies." Phantom flicked his hair back."But i have blinded myself with these eyes"

"Phantom your right eye…its red! It's cut…open?" Phantom closed his eye and stroked it. "All in good time Peta. My explanation comes later in the story.

'Now please let me finish my story. He was my new father. I hugged him tighter. His hand slipped lower. It was when I felt his hand in my pants I realised what he was doing. He was going to attack me like the other man. I stood up and ran to other side of the room. 'What are you doing?'

'I am being nice to you' he answered sweetly. 'I want to show you how much I care for you'

'People who do that don't care about the person'

'Yes they do. Come here I hugged you, listened to your problems'

'You didn't stop the man from doing what he did'

'It wasn't my shift. I wasn't here' he lied and I knew this. It was obvious.

'Don't lie to me!' I shouted. 'You are LYING!! You don't care about me! If you did you would stop him from raping me!!' I remember the next night I would learn my lesson. The man advanced on me. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He kissed me long and pressed against me. He let go of me, he pressed so hard against me I was still pinned to the wall. He undid pants and let them fall. He felt me and gave me a…" Phantom shivered. "A hand job. I moaned and sighed, in unwanted, dirty pleasure. He stepped back and I fell to the floor. I hurt even more after that. He smiled and lifted me up. He held my hand and lead me to the bed. He tossed me on to it, he sat gracefully on the bed. As if nothing happened. I pulled up my pants. Michael came for me again. He pressed me against the foam mattress, he kicked him in the stomach. He fell backwards, his eyes filled with anger. He sat up and smiled 'Tom that wasn't very nice' he said, he stood up and walked away. I watched him go, my stomach rumbled. As he locked the door he said 'It's a shame if you just remembered what I told you. You might have been able to EAT something. Well I guess I'll see you in a few days'

'Wait!' he moaned. I'm hungry…'

'I'll be back tomorrow' he strode away laughing. When his footsteps died. I had a go.

'Bloody rat!' I yelled. The inmates laughed.

'Let me guess, he was being a prick?'

'Yep! And he wont give me food. I haven't eaten in like…3 days?!'

'You'll probably eat tomorrow. Don't expect much either' Ben said. I nodded. I rolled over and tried to fall asleep. My stomach growled for food. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and let darkness drag me into a heavy sleep.

I awoke the next morning, scratching my eyes hoping the last few days were just nightmares. My hope perished quickly. I looked near my bars to find a plate of eggs and bread awaiting me. I hurried out of bed so fast I fell over" Phantom laughed. "I ate the food in a 5 minutes flat. I sat there staring at the wall. Hey any one?' I asked Ben answered me.

'Hey Phantom. Did you get brekkie?'

'YEP!' I chirped happily. 'I got eggs and bread!'

'Really?!' Ben said shocked slightly. We only ever get oatmeal. That is one of the luxuries of being a sex slave' he said so casually. I thought it he would have some softness the to word but he didn't seem care. Ben and the other inmates talk for most of the day. Talking to each other was the only to stay sane in here they said. I sat down and listened to their convocations. 'I wonder when the guards are coming next' a voice to his left said.

'Who cares? We all hate them anyway!'

'Yeah but still' the mans voice quietened and became softer. That poor kid…he didn't deserve anything!' he said.

Why are you talking about me?' I squeaked.

'You're a fun topic to talk about!'

'Shut up!' Ben said rattling his bars. The other man when up to his sealing bars and rattled them too. They began swearing and I covered my ears.

Then no more noise. I was smart enough to shut up and realise it was the guard Michael. 'SHUT UP!! You stupid mongrels! Who is making this racket?' Ray shouted. No one talked, he looked at me. I still had my hands over my ears, I quickly pulled them away from me. 'I bet it was you, you little annoying toy!' he shouted. I felt so angry. I was only a child and here I was sitting in jail, being screamed at for nothing. 'Come here!' he shouted. I walked up to the bars and looked at my feet. He opened the bars and grabbed my wrist. He yanked me out and pulled me out of my cell. I grabbed onto the bars, 'Let go' he warned. I shook my head and held tighter. He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a knife. I let go immediately and grasped his hand. He smiled and his grip tightened. I looked in his eyes. I am doomed thought. He's going to…. I shut out the horrid thoughts. I was dragged for at least half an hour before we stopped at a door. It was large and oak. Its handle made of pure gold. Ray swung open the door and threw me inside. 'What did I do??!!' I screamed. He just stepped in and locked the door. 'What are you going to do?!' I screamed. I had grown a backbone in a night it seemed. Either that or ll the stressmade me go crazy.

'Do not start fights! You hear me?!' Ray snapped. I glared at him.

'I didn't start ANYTHING! You're just blaming me because I was there!' I screamed. I turned around and a bright light stung my eyes. My eyes settled, around me was cold metal walls. I saw a mirror, that spread the length of the back wall. I walked towards it when something happened. I felt a sharp narrowed pain across my head. Ray had hit me. My vision blurred and my head spun. Ray stepped in front of me and held a knife. I closed my eyes and fell forward. Ray caught me, I struggled against him but he was strong. I felt conciseness slip away. Ray picked me up by the waist and carried me onto something soft. I slowly opened my eyes and punched him in the nose. Ray laughed. I remember his laugh…his cold laugh as his icy hands straightened my body. I closed my eyes…"


	3. The Room

"I didn't want to open my eyes again. I felt Rays presence over me, hovering. I felt his hand outline my body. 'So young' he said slyly. 'So innocent…well you're not really innocent. Are ya?' my muscles tightened. He stroked my face and moved away from me. A gush of air waved over me as he moved suddenly. I saw his shadow fading away, I opened my eyes. Ray was walking towards the door. I looked blankly at him 'Where are you going?' the guard looked at me.

'Do you want me to stay?' he said turning away from the door and advancing on me.

'No, no, no,' I said. 'It's okay you can go' I smiled awkwardly. He smiled back and walked out of the room. After he closed the door I heard several locks slid into place.

I looked around my room and stood up. Everything was white, bleach white. The walls, floors and the bed. I explored my new surrounding and found new clothes sitting on a white dressing table at the foot of my bed. I opened the drawers and found lots of clothing. I wondered how long I was going to be here. I picked up the fresh clothes and changed quickly. I threw my old clothes into a bin near the door. I looked into the mirror and straightened my clothes. I got so bored, there was nothing to do. I laid on my bed and watched the ceiling, it was then I realised I missed my cellmates. I suppose talking to them was kept my slightly happy, I liked their company. Now I am alone I thought, totally alone. The words echoed in my head. 'I wonder when the men are coming back?' I whispered to myself. I had everything in this white, clean, spotless room. I laid on my bed, staring at door. I had nothing to do, so created something. I focused on my feelings, I didn't know why but I let my emotions fill every breath. I could feel my body grow hot with anger and hate. My pulse raced. 'I need to calm down' I said slowly. I looked around my room gradually. My eyes came across something unusual.

There was another door in the upper left corner of my room. Diagonal to my bed, I walked up to it curiously. Expecting it to be locked, i swung it hard open and fell backwards. 'Ow' I mumbled. I looked up into the newly discovered room. It was a bathroom, totally white. 'I hate white' I growled. But at lest I have a bathroom. It was fairly large with a nice large bath tub and a shower. The hand basin had white towels folded on the side, on the other side it had soap, toothbrush and toothpaste. I smiled and ran to the bath. 'I haven't had a bath in days!' I squealed to the bath. I ran the taps, flowing the bath with hot water. I got undressed quickly and hopped in. I sunk into the warm water, the water danced around me. I was in bliss. The water seemed to slowly wash away the nightmares, the pain and the sorrow. I looked at my skin, once was lightly tanned was turning white due to lack of sun light. I sat in that bath for hours, splashing the water like a child. The steam and warmth soothed my sores. The air was still and warm, I heard the door to my room open.

I ducked under the water as the bathroom door swung open. 'Tom?' Michael asked. 'Where are you?' he looked around the room and walked out. I surfaced and breathed heavily. Shit! I thought. What does he want?! I raced out of the bath and wrapped several towels around me. I walked out of the room and saw Michael looking under my bed. He turned around. 'Hello tom' he said 'I was looking for you' I felt the hate and anger rising again. My pain increased.

'So I heard' I said coolly. 'What do you want?' Michael looked slightly discouraged.

'What do you mean? I brought you dinner.'

'Dinner? What is the time?' I questioned.

'Yes. Its late. I brought you food and a clock so you will know the time.' A white clock hanged from the wall above a small table. The time was 9:30 at night. A newly placed table sat on the floor, it was low so I assumed I had to sit on the floor. A white tray was placed on the table. 'What is in the food?' I asked.

'Nothing besides food' he said bluntly. 'Just ordinary food'

'Well tell me WHAT food' I demanded. Michael glared at me.

'I am trying to be nice by giving you this isolated room, away from people and giving you food. DO NOT be bossy.' he snapped. 'Remember YOU'RE the one in jail here' I nodded.

'So what food is it then?' I repeated. Michael sighed.

'Rice and steak' he said. I smiled and ran over to my food. I sat down and ate as fast as possible.

'You're hungry' he said, staring at me in slight disgust.

'Very' I replied. I finished my food and handed him my plate. 'Thanks' I grinned. I stood up and walked over to my bed. I fell onto it and stared at the ceiling. 'So how are you?' Michael asked. I looked at him through the corner of my eye.

'You STILL here?'

'No need to be rude'

'Pah. Look who's talking. Why would YOU of ALL people care if I'm well or not? Like your MEAT tender?' I growled. Michael glared at me and turned around to face the door.

'I don't understand why you are so rude. What happened to you? Before you were so….'

'Weak. Shut up'

'You are still weak'

'Shut up! I am ONLY ten! What do I look like to you? God?!'

'So much attitude' Michael shook his head.

'SO much ugliness' I shook my head in disappointment.

'You are an immature child' he growled.

'So are you' I shot back.

'See, only a weakling would say that'

'Only a prick would say that'

'Where did you pick up such language?'

'Where did you pick up such an ugly face?' I laughed. Michael had enough. He hit me across the face.

'Get some manners you little twerp. Don't talk to me like that, you rude, arrogant, little punk!' he snarled. I looked at him and hit him back. Michael stepped back, completely astounded by what had happened. 'You just hit me' his voice deadly. 'You'll pay for that you little runt!!' I jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. 'Come here kid!'

I sprinted into the room and pushed against the door. What's he going to do? I thought. Michael didn't bang on the door he just walked out of the room. I heard the metal door closing behind him. I unlocked the door and poked my head around. No one was there good. I stepped out of the room and watched the door as I turned off the light and ran to bed. I wrapped the blankets tight around me and tried to sleep.

'What came over me?' I said. 'Why did I act so bad? What is wrong with me?!' I didn't know what to do. Apart of me wanted to fight and another wanted to fade into the darkness. I knew to shut up and behave but I couldn't! I was too…rebellious. The evil orb was taking me over, more and more. Teaching me to fight back. Another part of my brain kicked in. You cannot win against these people they WILL hurt and kill you. The orbs thoughts clouded my judgement. You must fight these disgusting, pitiful humans. They are dirty and not clean. They made you dirty and unclean. They took away your innocence and used you. They MUST be killed! I nodded in agreement. I slept that night thinking of a way to kill the guards, to escape and rid myself of the filth that surrounded me.

My dreams of that night couldn't be more realistic. I could have sworn I could feel the guards warm blood pour over my hands as I cut open his flesh. The wind in my hair as I ran out of this cursed jail" Phantom said. He stood up and smiled at Peta. "My dreams came true…with the help of the beautiful queen" Phantom's voice in awe.


	4. Thoughts

"I awoke the next day, easefully. I found a plate of food waiting for me, on the table. I looked at the clock, it was 11 am in the morning. I looked around my room, no one, surprisingly. I stood up and got dressed. I eat my food slowly, savouring every bite. I finished my food and walked to the bathroom. I rinsed my hands and washed my face. 'Another day…' I said blankly. The bath was calling me, I looked down at my skin, I'm still dirty I thought. Dirty… I ran the warm water, it splashed over me. I sat in the water and stared at the ceiling. All I ever did then was stare at the ceiling, the water turned cold, freezing cold. My blood circulation was thinning, I was going numb. But I just sat in the bath, thinking my thoughts.

I was so lost in pain and sorrow I didn't hear the guards come into my room. My bathroom door creaked open, I looked lazily over in their direction. It took me a few moments to realise who they were. 'What are you doing here??!!' I yelled.

Ray grinned sickly and Michael smiled slyly. 'Nothing' said Ray.

'Don't lie?! What do you want?!'

'Well I came to give you food and you weren't there so I came to look in here'

'Well where else would I be??' I snapped. They just stared at me. They advanced. I looked wide eyed at them and hopped out of the bath. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me tightly. 'Get away' I growled. They didn't seem threatening but I wouldn't dare take a chance to stay where I was. Ray stopped while Michael strode towards me. 'Come here Tom' Michael was calm and focused. I didn't know, and didn't want to know. I stood still waiting my for my chance. He stood in front of me and kneeled down, he went to grab my hand. I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. I moved out the way and punched him in the stomach. I had little effect. Michael stumbled forward but regained balance and stood up. I ran to the door, Ray blocked my escape. He grabbed my waist, and took me to my room. 'Let me go!!' I yelled. Ray let me go and turned away. He walked out of the door. 'What are you doing?' I asked.

'Do you want me to stay?'

'N…no' I said. 'Is Michael staying here?'

'No'

'Alright' I said. Ray left the room. Smiling, something sinister was up. I quickly got changed and jumped into my bed. It was 5:21 pm already. Michael walked into the room and sat on the bed. I looked at him, he stared back. Michael played with my hair for awhile. I sat up and pushed him away. 'What do you want?'

'Nothing. I just thought you might want some one to talk to'

'I'd rather be in isolation' my voice cold, unnerving. Michael nodded and stood up. I looked at him confused. 'What, you want me to stay?' he smiled.

'……no…' I said. 'I guess I'm not use to you coming to talk to me without…doing something' I looked away and felt my face go pink. Michael laughed. He walked over to me and pulled me out of bed. I fell on my hands and knees, I looked up at him. 'Would you like me to do something?' he said, smirking.

'No' I said bluntly.

'I thought so'

'Be gone' I said straightening up and walking towards my dinner. Michael smiled and walked out of the door. 'Freak' I mumbled as I ate my cold food. I wonder what he's up to? I thought. He just waltzes in here with Ray and acts all strange. I know he's up to something but I cannot figure out what! I stood up and walked back on to my bed. I sat on the edge of it and thought heavily. The lights timed out, as usual, about 10pm. I sat there thinking.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes.

Nice, short and confusing :D

I wonder what Michael and Ray are plotting? Considering I'm the writer and I don't know… Oo

Phantom is going to be in for hell in the coming chapters.

It's all in the mind…as the saying goes.


	5. The Bathroom

"They must be up to something! They cannot be…nice. They're not nice, I screamed mentally. 'I suppose I should sleep' I looked at the clock it was 3:03am. 'Stuff it. I can't sleep' I feel asleep a minute later" Phantom laughed. "I awoke to quite a face. I looked at the clock. It was 2 pm. Rolled over and saw Michael laying asleep next to me. I fell out of bed. 'Dear god! Michael what ARE you doing?' I yelled. Michael opened an eye. 'Come back to bed'

'What are you doing in it?!!' I screamed as I stood up. Michael closed his eyes.

'I was sleeping'

'In MY bed?'

'I got lonely'

'Ray didn't want you last night so you came here?!!' I realised something. 'DEAR LORD WHAT DID YOU DO??!!! If I didn't hear you come in…' I ran to the bed and threw over the covers. Michael was wearing his boxers and I checked myself. Full dress. 'Thank god' Michael looked at me slightly upset.

'Aww come on I wouldn't do to you while you're asleep'

'How am I meant to know?!' I snapped. 'You have done stuff before!' Michael stared at me lazily. I sat on the bed. A smell of alcohol meet my young nose. 'What is the horrid smell?' I asked. I looked around the room and saw beer and vodka bottles on my former white, clean floor. 'You got drunk in my room?' I growled. Michael half nodded. 'Well I was drunk when I came in, then got more drunk'

'Don't drink in my room'

'Whatever' he said, sitting up. He looked at me and smiled. 'Come here'

'Go get sober' I snarled. 'I'm BUSY picking up YOUR bottles of rubbish!' Michael stood up, he had great balance for someone with a hang over. He stood over me, I looked at him 'Can I help you?'

'Yes you can'

'I should've shut up should've I?'

'You didn't have a choice. I'll be back at 5pm okay? Be ready'

'Ready for WHAT?!' I demanded.

'My favourite pass time'

'Great! HE'S DRUNK AND GOING TO KILL ME!! JUST PEACHY!! I BETTER GET A HELL OF A GOOD DINNER TONIGHT YOU DRUNK, PHSYCOPATH!!!' I screamed after him as he walked out of my room. 'BUSTARD!!' I sulked onto the floor. Bloody freak, I should hang myself now…but then I won't be about to kill the guards. _Or cleanse the human race_, the ob said. 'Shut up'

_But that thing was human… don't you want to stop people like him from populating the earth?_

'Yes' I mumbled to myself in agreement. 'They are evil…'

_And dirty, filthy things. They shouldn't be alive. Don't you agree._

'Yes. I suppose'

_What are you going to about Michael?_

'Nothing'

_What do you mean?_

'Well I cannot do anything, he'll kill me'

_But you must fight back or your fate will be worse than death._

'How can I kill someone that strong?' I heard the orb laughing voice in my head.

_Easy. You're going to steal his knife. You must find where his knife is and stab him._

'What will I do with him?'

_Leave him for dead_

'I mean what will I do after he dies?'

_Pull him into the bath tub and leave him until someone finds him._

'But what about the decaying body?'

_Who cares? Let the evil rot._

'I am not sure…I could get in trouble or not be able to kill him and the smell coming from my room and…'

_Don't worry about it? You'll have the knife, so when Ray comes by you can kill him and escape. _

'I don't know…it sounds dangerous'

_You do want to be free right? You don't want to be in here forever, to die in here. Imagine what they'll do _

_to if you stay here. The torture. The pain. The humiliation. You don't want that do you?_

'N…no. It's just I'm afraid…'

_You're weak. Don't worry if you kill them that will prove that you are strong._

'Alright I'll kill them and cleanse this world of the horrible, pitiful, filthy trash that surrounds us'

Well I filled the tub with warm water. I looked at the steaming water, if he was going to do something better

off in the bath. It would help with the blood. I walked into my room and looked at the time. Good. It was 5

pm exactly. I walked into the bathroom and slipped off my clothes. I crawled into the large bath and waited.

I heard the locks slip across the metal. The door creaked open and closed lightly. Minutes seemed to crawl

into hours. Then my bathroom door opened, a hand was first then his legs, then his body, last head his came

into the room. My plan backfired, it was in fact Ray who came. Not Michael. I looked shocked and Ray

noticed. He laughed 'Not who you were expecting? If you could see your face now. Priceless' he strode

into the room. He took off his black jacket, grinning. 'A bath this time? Oh you're fun!' I looked at him and

moved to the side of the bath. The bath could easily fit 4 people but he knew moving couldn't make a

difference now. My plan backfired bad, I can't kill this guy!! I thought hysterically. I can't!! Ray was

undressed and slipped into the bath. I looked at him through the steam, he sensed my fear. 'What you like Michael more?' he sneered. 'He gentler?'

'Yes!' I blurted out. 'He's better than you!' Ray glared at me, he swam beside me. I covered my mouth and watched him. 'Sorry' I said weakly. He smiled and hugged my lightly. I looked at him and looked at the still, hot water. 'Tom…what's wrong?'

'No…nothing' I said. The orb was trying to grab a hold of me. Ray let his hands explore my body, not leaving an inch untouched. It didn't feel as bad as last time, probably because of the water. Ray got the face cloth from beside the bath and began to wash my shoulder. He washed the skin lightly then rubbed soap over it softly. He washed it again.

It felt nice and calming. Soft and sweet. The air filled with the smell of fruity flowers. I placed my head on his built chest. 'So nice' I mumbled as he washed the rest of my body. What are you doing?! The orb snapped. Kill him!! 'No…' I groaned. Ray smiled. 'What you don't like this?' he asked as his hand slipped lower and lower. I cocked my head smiled. 'I do. I do'

'Good' he laughed. His hand was on my thigh and rising. I slipped lower into the water, it was just at my chin. I moaned as Ray touched me. He could be every gentle when he wanted to be. I thought. My _other_ brain kicked in. _ What are you doing don't you realise what he is doing to you?!! He is making you filthy and disgusting! You are letting him do this! Kill him!!_ 'Can't, I'm too…'

'You can't what?' Ray's voice was sly. 'Can't get enough of me? I feel the same' I came to realise what he was doing and repulsed. I pushed him away from me. 'What? You don't want it know? To bad' he said lustfully. He cornered me in the bath, he spread his arms out so I couldn't move. He pressed against me and kissed me. I got lost in the moment and kissed back. Ray wrapped his arms around me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him, we pulled apart. 'I knew you liked this' ray grinned and kissed me again. We tumbled in the water, we pulled apart underneath it. I laid at the bottom of the bath and looked around. Ray was at my feet. I sat up, 'Ray?' I asked he just smiled and pulled my towards him. I looked nervously at him as I came closer. 'W…what ya doing?' I asked.

'This' he said pushing me under the water and pinning to the bottom. I held my breath and felt his hand pull me towards him. I felt him enter me, surprisingly it didn't hurt as much I would imagine. There was slight discomfort and a cutting pain but compared to last time it was quite…" Phantom chose his word carefully. "Gentle…I'll say that it was gentle. With minimal pain I didn't dare complain. 'You're loving it' he said I ducked my head under water and tried to drown myself. I just want to die. I was being torn apart, not physically but emotionally. Apart of me wanted to backlash. Another wanted to rot away into nothing, much like Rolan did. Another part wanted to kill myself as quickly as possible. But another feeling made me scared, scared to be alive. It wasn't fear but pleasure. Pleasure" Phantom said simply.

Peta looked blank as if another world. His eye were distant and filled with a deep welling of sadness and pain. "Peta?" Phantom asked. Peta looked at him blankly. Then snapped out of this emotion when he saw Phantoms worried glance. "Yeah…umm…sorry about that" Peta said scratching his head. "I was just lost…" his voice distant. "Lost in a world of hurt" Phantom said. He looked at Peta "I can tell" then he smiled. "You are drowning in a world of mixed emotions; hate, anger, depression, a longing to be cared for, to be wanted, to be loved" Phantom rubbed Peta's shoulder. . "I know how you feel more than anyone. I know what its like to be an outcast, just like you. A drowning soul." Phantom sat back on his throne. Peta looked at him as if to be urging him to retell his story.

"My greatest fear was the pleasure. I tried to hate it as much as possible. I tried to kill myself for wanting it, but I thought, back then, its better to like it than hate it. I was drowning and became motionless. Ray grabbed the edge of my hair and pulled it back. I gasped for air. 'What are you doing? He growled. I didn't say anything, he pulled me back further towards him. It was arching my back dramatically. 'What are you doing?' he repeated. I looked at him.

'Nothing'

'Bullshit. Tell me'

'I was…washing my face' I lied. He didn't seem to care.

'Well stop it, you're putting my off' he hissed and continued to abuse me. He pulled me towards him, the water rushed in front of me. It hurt more that time. He became rough and violent. He pushed me to bottom of the bath and pulled my head back further I screamed. My mouth filled with water. He smiled and bent forward. He slid out of me and pulled me to the surface. I coughed hard and gagged. Ray pulled my body out from beneath me, he pressed me to the floor. I laid on my back as he kissed me on the lips, his hands travelled along my arms. I couldn't breath, I had to endure the lack of oxygen. He pulled away, grabbed my wrists and pulled them behind my back. He pressed his knee into my back, I was pushed forward and became to cough up blood. I screamed 'What was that for?!' I chocked. Blood dripped from my mouth. He pulled me back and licked away the blood. I looked into his eyes and tried to stop the tears in my eyes from flowing over my distraught face. Ray held me in place. He looked into my eyes, they were angry, demonic and lusting to see me in pain. I didn't care anymore, I let the tears flow. He held me close to him. He licked my tears and felt me. He was toying with my mind. He built up an bond of lust and trust, then destroyed me and rebuilt me again. I took it. I didn't know what to do. My brain was clouded with hate, anger and lust. Pain and pleasure. I sat there in the hot water while my thoughts stopped my movement. Hands touched my body, I was lost. I watched his eyes, I was in tranced by his eyes. Those horrible, demonic, cruel eyes. Taunting me. Watching for a reaction, I wouldn't give him the fulfilment of seeing me react.

I didn't do anything as, for what seemed like hours ,he did unreasonable things to me. For some reason he just stood up and stepped out of the bath tub suddenly. I watched him go. He got dried and clothed. He looked at me and kissed my neck passionately. He pulled away and strode out of the room. I was more now confused than ever before. I stood up and dried off I walked into my bedroom, he was long gone. I got dressed in new clean clothes and sat on the floor, in front of my table. Dinner tonight was steak and rice with carrots. I ate it slowly and crawled into bed. I felt something hard and rolled over. On the bed was a gift, it was neatly wrapped in blue paper. I didn't want to open it, but curiosity got the better of me. I carefully opened the package. Inside was a box, I opened the box. I looked wide eyed at it. 'Unbelievable' I said. It was a pair of hand cuffs, I assumed the ones Ray used on me, and lip gloss. I sighed and looked at the clock. 8:37pm. _Shit I was in there long _I thought. I tried to sleep but I felt a pair of hands groping me. I felt him inside of me, it aroused me. It was a smooth motion as he entered and leaved me. His release inside of me made me moan, in pleasure. He wasn't there now but I could still feel him. It was so…erotic. I slept quicker that night thinking of his evil minded, raunchy ideas with my hand cuffs and lip gloss" Phantom said, he sounded disappointed in himself._ I fell right into his plan. I let him get to me. I failed myself._


	6. Daggers, Death and Delusioned

"Over the months the same thing would happen. I would get a warning of when my next 'session', as I called it, was on. Michael only ever kissed my face, neck and chest. I thought it was nice. It was the only contact I had with anyone so I would be happy to see him. Ray would always bring something to use on me," Phantom shuddered. "Like a whip or a gag. Anything that could be fun for him to use on me, to hurt me. I didn't like it when he would use that, it meant I had to lay on my bed and wait him. The thing I would never know was who would come? Once Ray came four times in a row. The next time I saw Michael and he just hugged me. I loved it. It was amazing I just sat there in his warm shielding arms, for hours.

Whenever he went to leave I begged him to stay but he said his shift was over. I would sit and cry like the child I was. When the door opened and Michael came to give me my dinner I would kiss him on lips and ask him to stay. He would kiss me again but then leave. I would eat alone and sob. I felt so alone without him, I was falling apart. I loved him so much.

After the months of fighting with my dazed and tortured mind… after months of being torn apart, physically by Ray, and mentally by Michael, it was my birthday. I didn't even know until I woke up and found Michael sitting on my bed. I looked up at him and hugged him. 'Do you know what today is?' he asked. I looked at him, fear spread across my face. 'N…no…please stay here I don't like him' I whimpered. He laughed 'No. It's your birthday!' he said and hugged me. I was so confused I didn't even remember my own birthday. 'But my birthday's in…May. Is it May?' Michael nodded. 'It's Monday the 26th' He pointed to the floor a small pile of gifts sat at the end of my bed. I squealed and jumped over Michael to my presents there were only 3 but I didn't care.

They were buying my trust and happiness. It turns out all of this would be a massive ploy.

All the presents were wrapped nicely in blue wrapping paper. One was small and square. One was tall and rectangular. The last was a square and tall. I grabbed the smallest package and carefully unwrapped it. I opened it. It was a bath kit, complete with shower gel and bubble bath. The second package was toy figurine. The last package I ripped open, it was a black teddy bear. With white ears and red bow on it's neck. I looked up and Michael tackled him playfully. 'If it's May… when did I come here?' I asked suddenly.

'Well I think in February of last year.'

'I have been here that long?' Michael nodded. I smiled. 'I am happy you have been here. I love you,' I said.

'You are a child, you cannot know what love is,' he said softly.

'Well I know what it's like. It's wanting you so bad and feeling alone whenever you're not here.' I broke into a sob. Michael kissed me long and hard, my purple hair covered his face. 'I…love…you,' I repeated through breaths. 'I want you.' Michael pulled away.

'What?' he asked looking shocked. I looked into his eyes_, he has wanted this for awhile. As have I, _I thought. 'You heard me.'

'But I thought you didn't like that,' he said cautiously. I grinned.

'Well I like it when you do it. You're easier and softer,' I said, laughing slightly. Michael nodded.

'You sure?' he asked but he knew the answer.

I kissed him passionately on the neck. I worked my way down his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I undid my top and came nose-to-nose with Michael. Michael slid his hand around my neck and pushed me to him. What happened next is indescribable. It was bliss, pure heaven. It was like a hundred angels singing halleluiah. He ripped off my pants with incredible strength. He let his hands travel up my thighs. I kissed his neck softly, my hands explored his body. I had never felt this way about any other human. He had helped me in my time of need. He was my…saviour. _Now he's my passion_, I thought. We rolled over in the blankets until I was on the bottom. He looked me up and down.

I saw the look in his eyes. Immediately I became scared, it was the same hungry look he had, from when last we did this. He didn't love me, he want to use me. He tore off my boxers and grinned. He took of his pants and pressed against me on the bed. He laid on top of me. I couldn't move. I screamed. He kissed me to shut me up. I let him, what can I say? He was a good kisser. He pulled away. He felt my chest. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me by the ankles, towards him. He smiled and stood up. I squealed and grabbed the blanket. I wrapped in around me so tight I could barely breathe. I saw his bend over underneath my bed and pull out a box.

It was the box Ray too used on me once. He had added new 'toys', he called them, to the box. So that way I could use them too. It sickened me. He knew I would never use them but I never figured out why he did it. For Michael, as a birthday present to me. I fell on my side and watched him. He opened the box and tipped its contents on the floor. Inside was the lip gloss and handcuff as well as a whip, gag, rope and lotion stimulator. 'No…' I sounded like a weak little kitten. He stood up and left the things on the floor. 'We don't need anything. We have love,' he said slyly. I tired to scramble away. I ended up rolling into the wall. My nose touched cold wall. OH SHIT!! I thought. I have my back towards him. 'Just the way I like you' he said and pulled the blanket revelling my backside. I screamed as a gust of air came behind me. He was gone, I looked over my shoulder and screamed. He had rope and tied up my legs. He grabbed the handcuffs and shoved them on roughly. I struggled but I was just too weak. He won and I laid motionless on the bed. I couldn't bare to believe any of this was real.. I watched him as he carefully picked me up and flipped me over on to my stomach. 'Please…' I pleaded. 'Anything but this…anything'

'But this what you need. And what I want' Michael tried to justify.

'I don't need this'

'Yes you do' Michael said. He stroked my back, I shivered. It was relaxing me, Michael had used this method once when I was upset. But back then I was wearing boxers…" Phantom's voice trailed off. "Michael rolled me over onto my back. I looked at him with surprise. 'What are you doing?' I squeaked. Michael looked away.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry' he mumbled.

'Wh…what are you doing?!' I asked. 'Tell me!' Michael just went over to his pants and pulled out a dagger. It was long, curved and made of pure silver. The handles were gold and had rubies at the edges. He cut the rope off my legs. 'I'm so sorry' he repeated. He crawled towards me. He undid my handcuffs. He pointed the dagger to my neck. He pricked it slightly. A circle of blood formed and rolled off my neck. I breathed deeply.

'I can't do it. I…I…I'm a monster' Michael said laying next to me. His eyes poured into mine, he was demanding my attention. We were so close, a tear dripped out of his eyes and trickled onto my lips. I looked into his eyes and managed to stop myself from crying. He was a tortured soul. He wouldn't be able to save himself. No one would be able to save him. It was too late, he must had suffered a excruciating event. _It doesn't matter he still shouldn't be here. _The Orb said _Now is your time to put him out of his misery._ Michael kissed me. I pushed against him. My hands wrapped around his head and neck. Michael released his grip on the dagger and grabbed my waist. I pulled away. 'You want to die?' I asked him. Michael stared at me.

'I don't care wether I live or die' he said. We continued to kiss. Our hands explored each other. _Kill him_ the voice said _Kill him. But I can't! _ I thought. The Orb didn't feel the same way. _Put him out of his misery. The draggers calling you._ 'I love you Michael'

I said. Michael nodded. 'If you love me can you do something for me?' I gave him a worried look. 'What?' Michael grinned. He pushed me onto my stomach. I screamed. 'NO!! DON'T!! PLEASE!!' Michael rubbed my hips. He forced his way into me. I screamed in writhing pain. 'NO!!!' I sobbed. 'PLEASE!! STOP IT!!' Michael ignored my pleads and raped me. Again. It was the roughest rape I had received. My skin ripped and bled. My soul vanished. I couldn't take it. He smiled. 'It doesn't hurt that much. You loved it before' I screamed louder.

'NO I DIDN'T!!' His words sliced into me like a hot knife though butter. 'I didn't' I lie to myself. I loved his company but not like this. Its nicer when he was slower and gentler. I felt so dirty and disgusting. My nerves jolted electricity faster around my body. My heart beated faster as my blood rushed around my body. Michael ejaculated inside of me. I moan 'Dear god…' I loved it. It made my inside warm and ticklish. I giggled softly. 'Oh my…god' I said. Michael was so good in bed. _but I shouldn't want this! I'm too young!_ I thought. _ He's abusing you. You can't let him do this until you'll die. You die doing this. It'll be more frequent and rougher. You'll probably bleed to death_ The Orb said to me. Michael fondled me. I moaned louder. 'You LOVE this' Michael said. _ No I don't…_I thought. He began pulling on me. 'Tell me you love this!' he shouted.

'No' I mumbled. He did it faster. I tried to suppress the pleasure and focus on the pain. I refused to let my body like this but my body betrayed me. The blood rush to my penis. 'Stop it' I groaned. The pressure rising. 'Tell me you love it and I'll stop'

'No' I said. My voice filled with pleasure and hatred. Michael went faster and harder.

'Say it'

'No…I…' I stuttered.

'What?' Michael was making me lustful. I couldn't take it. I was just about to arrive. The tension. The pressure. The lust. 'ALRIGHT! I LOVE IT!! I WANT MORE!!' I screamed. I tightened my muscles in hopes of stopping my sinful pleasure from escaping my torn body. Michael, still inside of me, arrived again inside of me. He tore my flesh for an hour more as I watched the clock tick by. Slowly each second was ripping my soul apart bit by bit. My muscles gave way, the screamed in agony as my flesh poured over with blood.

He was so very energetic. It was horrible. He was so good at sex it made me want it more. It gave me a profound hatred and love of him. He knew I liked it and wanted me to pay for loving it. 'See I told you, you would loved it. Would you like some more?'

'No…Michael…please I've had enough. Just stop' I begged. He pulled out of me. He flopped on top of me. He began to feel me again. 'I told you no more'

'Well I want more' he said. I couldn't take it anymore.

The Orb had won. The hatred and lust got to me. The bottled up anger and the rivers of tears I had shed came out all at once. The dagger laid next to me. Calling me. Michael kissed my neck and licked the tears flooding over my face. I looked at him, he began to chew softly on my lips. I gripped the dagger, Michael came down on me. He pashed me, I pashed back. We hugged each other tightly. I pulled away 'Close your eyes' I said hiding the dagger behind me, gripping it with two hands. To make it seem like it was a surprise. Michael smiled and closed his eyes. 'I love you' I said. 'I love you too' Michael said.

'No you don't. You don't love me. You used me for your own personal fuck toy' I said bluntly. Michael opened his eyes just as I brought the dagger over my head, into his heart. He looked at me, his expression was unmistakable. It was pure pain. Pure hatred and pain eating at his very body and soul. But most of all was the guilt in his eyes. He knew he deserved this. I pulled the dagger out. It dripped with warm, red blood. I pushed Michael onto the bed and kissed him for the last time. 'I'm…so…sorry' he said. 'I…do…love you' he said. He closed his eyes. I pulled away. 'I'll never love you' I whispered in his ear. I raised the dagger and stabbed him again. He coughed up blood, it trickled over his warm, soft lips. I pulled out the dagger and held it above me. I opened my mouth and let the blood drip into it.

It was then the Orb had taken apart of me. My Patience"


End file.
